


Uneasy Peace

by Schizzar



Category: Loveless
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi is frustrated but doesn't want to hurt Ritsuka. Ritsuka wants something and is unsure of what it is. Eventually, they're going to talk about their feelings. But distractions are nice too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soubi was growing frustrated. So far, Ritsuka had feverishly denied his advances and his own feelings, constantly telling him to stop declaring his love for him. At first, he had only been saying it because Seimei had ordered him to but now, now he really did love him; not that Ritsuka realized the difference.

"There is such a thing as a front door!" Ritsuka said, pushing at Soubi's chest as he crawled in through the window, tail fluffed up.

Soubi smirked and lightly grasped Ritsuka's small hands in his own, bending down so their noses were touching. He delighted in the blush that began to rise in the smaller's face.

"Don't leave the window unlocked and maybe I will use the door," he said. He leaned a bit closer and gently kissed Ritsuka.

Ritsuka backed up, ears pressed to his head, a glare in his eyes. "Fine. I will from now on!"

"No you won't," Soubi said, grinning again. "You never do anything you say you will."

"Shut up!" Ritsuka grumbled, glancing off to the side.  _No way am I going to admit that I actually want him to show up,_  he thought. Some how, though, he was almost sure Soubi knew anyways.

"So what are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked, eager to change the subject.

"I only wanted to see you. Anything wrong with that?" Soubi asked innocently, moving to sit down on Ritsuka's mattress.

"I guess not," Ritsuka saidd, moving towards the other side of the room and sitting down in a chair there.

Soubi fell back gracefully on the bed, everything about him seemed to be that way. This was usually how their nights played out; Soubi would show up and relax on the bed while Ritsuka worked hard on his homework, diligently ignoring Soubi's come ons.

"How was your day?" Soubi asked.

"Boring. Dull," Ritsuka answered, moving to his desk and opening up his math folder.

"You have a new bandage," Soubi said, purple gaze piercing the back of his head. "What did she do this time?"

"Fork," Ritsuka replied quietly. It seemed to be her weapon of choice lately. "It's just a scratch though." He got used to dodging sometimes. He moved a hand over the small bandage that covered his forearm.

He heard Soubi stand up and automatically stiffened. Soubi's warm hands closed around his arm and he gently pulled off the bandage. True to his word, Ritsuka's arm only showed a long but shallow scratch. Painful, yes, but nothing compared to what she could've done.

"You could always come with me," Soubi said, an offer he had often given.

"And leave Mother all alone?" Ritsuka asked, eyes widening. "I can't do that. How could you even ask me to do that?"

"How can you still love her?" Soubi murmured, mostly to himself as he stroked Ritsuka's arm after carefully replacing the bandage. "She never does anything good for you."

"She loves me though," Ritsuka said, though it turned into a question moments later as he looked up at Soubi. "Right?"

"If she does, she has an odd way of showing it," Soubi said dryly.

"That's not what I meant," Ritsuka continued. "I'm not Ritsuka, not to her. I don't know who I am. But she loves me anyways, right?"

Soubi wanted, desperately so, to say yes. But he didn't want to lie either and build the younger's life on a series of false statements.

"No. Ritsuka...no. She doesn't," Soubi said. "I'm sorry."

Ritsuka's eyes welled up with tears in seconds. "I..."

"I never met the real Ritsuka," Soubi continued gently, brushing away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. "But I love this you, very much."

Soubi did not expect to suddenly be tackeled by the smaller in a tight hug. Ritsuka's shuddering frame clung to him as he cried, the sobs muffled in Soubi's shoulder as Soubi held him gently, rubbing his back in a comforting manner in hopes to calm him down. After awhile, the sobs died off and Ritsuka stood contentedly in Soubi's embrace, nuzzling his chest. Soubi's eyes widened when he felt Ritsuka's hand creep up and undo the bandages around his neck, unraveling the white pieces of cloth and letting them fall to the ground.

His finger traced the scarred word, tracing each letter. Soubi shivered at the touch, pulling Ritsuka against him so their hips were pressed flush together. Ritsuka's face heated and he rose to his tiptoes, small tongue flicking forward to touch the scars, finding a sort of delight from making Soubi weak, from making him shudder, making him vulnerable, not that he really understood why.

Ritsuka lightly bit at the marks, eyes widening when a low moan came out of Soubi's throat. Soubi's hands drifted from his lower back to his ass, squeezing lightly as Ritsuka continued the soft nips. Soubi's reaction fascinated him and even as he felt a slight fear rising within him, the fear the Soubi would snap and force him into something, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

His hips bucked forward suddenly when Soubi pressed two fingers against the base of his tail, massaging the area to cause jolts of pleasure to race up his spine. Ritsuka didn't quite know what he was feeling but he desired more friction, tentatively grinding into Soubi's hips, moaning as he did so. He abandoned the nipping and lay against his body, whimpering into his neck as the man kept up the continuous motion by his tail.

"Soubi," he whispered, still grinding mindlessly against him. "It's hot and...and..."

Soubi stopped the torture and moved his hands to rub Ritsuka's back. "Have you ever been aroused, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka shook his head, stilling his hips, barely. "No. I don't know what to do."

"Do you mind if I touch you?" Soubi asked softly.

Ritsuka swallowed thickly. "I...no. I don't mind. I trust you, Soubi."

Soubi pulled away slightly so he could sneak a hand between their bodies. He unbuttoned Ritsuka's pants and moved his hand beneath the soft boxers so he could grip the half hard arousal he found there. Ritsuka arched against him, pleasure zipping through him as the warm hand pumped him gently. Soubi wasn't surprised when it only took two tugs on the silky flesh to make him come and he watched as Ritsuka's cock bucked and spurted thick white fluid. He drank in Ritsuka's whimpers and cries, thankful that his parents weren't home; he was quite loud after all.

Soubi gently led Ritsuka towards the bed and laid the stunned boy down. His eyes were dazed and his breathing came in soft little pants, skin still flushed. Soubi pushed the dark hair out of his eyes.

"I'm going to go grab you some clean clothes, alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"O-Okay," he said, stumbling over his words. As Soubi moved through his room and quickly picked out clothes, Risuka struggled to focus his thoughts on anything other than how good Soubi's hand had felt when wrapped around his arousal. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly as the thoughts continued to plague his mind, coaxing his softened cock into hardness once again.

"I've woken a demon, haven't I?" Soubi chuckled, placing the clean clothes at the bottom of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about what you did. And I haven't returned the favor yet," Ritsuka said quietly.

"Don't worry about that," Soubi told him. "Let's take care of this."

Ritsuka stared at Soubi with wide eyes as the older man tugged away the offending pants and undergarments, revealing him fully. He couldn't stop the warm blush that over took his face and moved his head to the side as Soubi pushed his shirt off of him. Once the articles of clothing were on the floor, Soubi shifted to lay on his side beside Ritsuka, idly stroking his thin chest.

Ritsuka's tail twitched as his ears perked when Soubi lightly pinched a nipple, fondling it briefly to hardness before doing the same to the other one.

"S-Soubi," Ritsuka whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. He was having trouble thinking clearly as Soubi continued his carefully planned ministrations.

It was common knowledge that the tail and ears were pleasure points on those who had not yet lost them, but Ritsuka had never realized there were other ones. Soubi seemed to know all of them to. Near his hips, his collarbone, his right side, just beneath his ribs, was another. Soubi found them all and memorized them, taking advantage of this time. After all, despite how he hoped it wasn't, this could very well be the only time Ritsuka would let Soubi touch him.

"You are very needy right now, Ritsuka," Soubi said.

Ritsuka gave him a half hearted glare. "Please Soubi. Just touch me!" he whined.

Soubie tweaked a nipple harshly. "I am, little one."

Ritsuka gasped at the touch. "Not there. Dammit Soubi, you know what I want!"

"Alright. Calm down, Ritsuka," Soubi murmured, moving so his face was nestled in Ritsuka's neck. He captured some of the skin between his teeth and suckled on it lightly, all the while moving his hand down until he touched Ritsuka's cock.

The reaction was instant, the young teen arching his back as a purr like sound escaped his lips. Soubi stroked softly, letting his fingers dance across the over sensitive flesh, watching as Ritsuka whimpered and tossed his head, cries slipping past his lips with Soubi's name mixed in.

"Oh...enng...Soubi, oh Soubi, feels ah..." Ritsuka's mind was scrambled, a fog of pleasure masking his rationality and thinking, pumping instinctively into Soubi's gentle hand. He didn't know what he was doing, nor did he care, his mind focusing only on the carnal desire of which he could not name.

"So beautiful Ritsuka," Soubi murmured, kissing a soft cheek. "You are what I fight for. I love you."

Ritsuka bit his lip to muffle a cry as he came again, the white fluid splattering his chest and Soubi's hand. His eyes stayed closed as Soubi cleaned them both up and then put the new change of clothes on his small body. He nuzzled Soubi's hand when the man gently stroked his cheek and then ruffled his hair.

"I can stay here, if you wish it, Ritsuka. I will keep you safe," he whispered.

Ritsuka nodded, already drifting into peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka spent the next day in a complete daze. His mind was reeling from the events of the day before, and he couldn't get Soubi out of his head. The man's presence was calming, especially in the light of the situation he had been facing; his mother's hatred, her abuse, everything, it was worse. Sure, with the calming also came confusion but yesterday, something had changed. Something had-

"Ritsuka? Could you answer the question please?"

Ritsuka's ears flattened but he stood up and quickly answered, not wanting to displease the teacher. True, he found her annoying ninety percent of the time, but it was always good to have teachers like you. Once he was seated again, he let his thoughts wander, gaze moving to look out the window, glazing over as he tuned out the teacher.

In his mind, he could feel Soubi's arms around him, holding him close and rubbing his back, comforting him. But his innocent thoughts turned darker, remembering the delicious pressure that had stroked him, the fingers that had pinched his-

"Ritsuka, do you have a fever? Yuiko thinks-I think you look flushed." The voice belonged to Yuko, a girl, and one of the only ones he didn't mind calling friend, though sometimes he wondered why he did.

"No, I am fine," Ritsuka replied, shoving his thoughts away quickly.

As soon as Yuiko turned away, his thoughts again began to drift towards Soubi. Was the man waiting for him now? Would he appear at his window that night? Part of him hoped he would, while the other prayed he would not. What if Soubi didn't like him now? Or thought he wasn't good enough?

_No! I can't think like that! It's pointless to._

The bell would ring in five minutes, so soon his question would be answered; if Yuiko didn't follow him after class at least. He leaned over towards the girl, whispering in her ear not to follow him after school. She pouted, which was to be expected, but then accepted his order anyways, sighing, but not complaining. When class ended, Ritsuka shot out of his seat, now more than eager to find Soubi. As he bustled outside towards the exit gate with the rest of the school, he looked around for Soubi, wondering almost frantically if he would show up. His question was answered when a hand gently, but firmly, grabbed his wrist and tugged him off to the side so as not to get in the way of the other students.

"Soubi!" he said, a gleeful note in his voice, though he denied mentally that it was there.

The graceful man gazed down at him, a soft smile on his lips. "Hello Ritsuka. Did you think I wouldn't see you today?"

Ritsuka's ears flattened to his head and he gnawed his lip; it always seemed as though Soubi was reading his mind. It was kind of unnerving. "Uh, a little bit. But you're here now."

"Yes, I am."

"Can we...can we go make more memories?" he asked timidly, hand slipping into his pocket to curl around his camera.

"Of course," Soubi said. "Where would you like to go?"

"I want to see where you live. You break into my house all the time, but I never get to see yours," Ritsuka pouted sulkily, pulling out his camera as they walked.

Soubi chuckled, roughly the younger's hair and toying with one ear, briefly, before wrapping an arm around the slim shoulders. "I suppose we could. Kio's not coming back until tomorrow anyways."

Ritsuka felt a flash of jealousy. Kio was with Soubi more often then he was! But he pushed it away and instead leant into Soubi's comfortable embrace. They chatted idly, keeping the topics carefully away from Septimal Moon, Semei's killers. It was still something they would occasionally argue about, for Soubi was still with holding some of the truth. When they arrived at Soubi's apartment, he opened the door, revealing a wide open space; his apartment was one big room, with a small bathroom past another door. To the far right near a door that led to a small balcony, was a bed and to the left, a kitchenette just big enough to serve its purposes. The room used all of it's space efficiently and there was only other door besides the bathroom, which led to a medium sized supply room where he kept most of his art things.

"Do you and Kio use the same bed?" Ritsuka asked, eyeing the single sized bed. Again, the flash of jealousy, stabbing through him.

"He takes the floor if he's here overnight. Why jealous?" Soubi teased as he took off his coat and hung it by the door.

Ritsuka flushed deeply. "Of course not!" Stubbornly, he turned away and began to take pictures; even if he was upset, he still wanted to have memories. As he drifted around the room, snapping pictures, Soubi vanished into the art room. Before long, Ritsuka found himself on the balcony, staring out at the busy city somewhat blissfully. It was beautiful from up here, and the wind felt good on his face. Slowly, arms wound around his waist, pulling him back a bit as Soubi rested his chin on his head, kissing him once on the tip of an ear.

"Enjoying yourself out here alone?" Soubi mused.

"Um..."

"Will you grace me with your presence tonight at dinner?" he asked, before Ritsuka could get out a coherent answer. "I'll have you back before your curfew."

Ritsuka pulled away, moving into the room again and sitting down on the bed, pulling his bag up from the floor and hugging it to his chest. "Promise?"

Soubi smiled softly. "Yes. Now what would you like to eat, Ritsuka?"

"Surprise me?" Ritsuka pulled out his homework folder and stretched out on the bed, setting to work. As Soubi made their early dinner, they chatted lightly, but their tension continued to mount, until their meaningless conversation died out completely. Dinner was quiet as well, outside Ritsuka complimenting the food; Soubi was an amazing cook after all.

"Ritsuka, we should talk?" Soubi finally said, setting his chopsticks aside after finishing. "How do you feel about yesterday?"

"I...I liked it Soubi. And I couldn't stop thinking about it all day," he mumbled, looking down. The words were tumbling out of his mouth, too fast for him to think about.

"So you...were not put off by the advances I have pursued you with? You aren't repulsed by what I desire?"

Soubi was leaning over the table, eyes deadly serious. Slowly, Ritsuka shook his head, still gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously. Soubi's hand moved up, and his fingers slipped between the teeth and the lip, stopping Ritsuka from biting straight through it. In a move that shocked Soubi, Ritsuka's eyes slid shut and he didn't release the slim man's fingers, instead suckling on them, something he had not expected to happen.

"Ritsuka," he breathed. He stood up, separating his fingers from the innocent yet strangely sinful mouth. Ritsuka stared up at him with a nervous gaze, a gaze that seemed to beg and plead for his approval, an approval Soubi would always readily give; Ritsuka could do no wrong in his eyes, not ever. "Stand up."

Ritsuka took his outstretched hands, standing up only to be yanked forward abruptly. Desperately, Soubi's lips found his, and they kissed roughly, Soubi growling, Ritsuka whimpering, and both growing more and more aroused with each passing moment. It was just like before, Ritsuka found; a burning pleasure deep within him, welling up, overflowing, only now, he wasn't scared of it, now, instead of starting and being afraid when Soubi's hands slipped beneath his shirt, he pressed closer.

Soubi backed him up slowly, moving towards the bed, and gently pushing him down on to it, sliding to his knees between the smaller's legs. Their lips separated, their eyes open, and met for a moment. Ritsuka blushed at Soubi's intense gaze, but in the next moment, his eyes shut as the other's hand moved to grip him lightly though his jeans.

"Ah, S-Soubi!"

Soubi smirked and moved up to kiss and suckle at Ritsuka's neck, pushing him back a little so that he was flat on the bed, and then leaned over him. Wide, innocent eyes stared up at him, and he gently stroked the soft face, kissing the tip of Ritsuka's nose. "You're adorable. Now, I want to try something new with you."

Ritsuka swallowed and then nodded, gnawing his lip as Soubi slid down his body, pulling his shirt up as he went, teasing the nipples for a moment, and then dropping the shirt on the floor. The cool air moved over his body and he shivered, partially from Soubi's actions, and partially from the actual cold. Soubi's eyes found his, still blazing with intensity as he slowly tugged the zipper down and undid the button. Deftly, his pants were removed, followed by his boxers, leaving him trembling in Soubi's warm arms with his arousal quite obvious between them. He squeaked when Soubi's hands drifted across it and in the next moment, his eyes clenched shut and a cry escaped his lips as the man's tongue ran across his hardness.

"Soubi!" he moaned, unable to restrain himself as Soubi engulfed the head of his cock in his mouth, suckling delicately. "Ah...warm, so warm..."

Soubi hummed and then took in more, easily taking it all within his mouth before slipping a hand to roll his balls with just the right amount of pressure. Unable to stop himself, Ritsuka began to pump his hips, whimpering at the intense pleasure that was flowing over him. This was better than yesterday; a lot better. Soubi didn't stop the movement of his hips, in fact, he moved his hands up to grip Ritsuka's hips and control the rhythm that he pumped, until finally with a cry, Ritsuka reached his climax. The man swallowed his seed without a thought and then slowly moved his mouth off, exposing the softening cock to the cool air.

Sweat glimmered at Ritsuka's skin as he lay there, chest heaving, eyes still closed. His hand stroked at Soubi's hair, as if it comforted him, and actually, it did. Soubi had quickly become something in his life that was hard to live without. Taking his time, the man began to redress Ritsuka, gently kissing him in between articles of clothing, and being careful with how sensitive the younger's body still was. When he was completely dressed, Soubi stretched out beside him, running his finger over Ritsuka's chest in a soothing manner as he gazed at him. Ritsuka snuggled close, eyes lighting on the earring.

"How much did it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Soubi looked down at him, as if startled by the question. "Not much. It would sting at first of course but...for me it was worth it. Being marked as yours made it worth it."

Ritsuka bit his lip and fell silent, contemplating. "Would you pierce mine?"

This time, Soubi recoiled physically in surprise, total surprise on his face. "Ritsuka...why?"

The neko looked ashamed immediately and looked away, wondering why it was so bad. "Sure the pain is scary but...I've been your sacrifice for awhile and I've endured worse. And I've marked you as mine. I want to be marked as yours too, so everyone knows it goes both ways."

Soubi sighed and patted his head lightly. "But it doesn't Ritsuka. You own me; mind, body, heart, and soul. It is all yours. Can you say I have all of that from you?"

Feeling stupid, Ritsuka shook his head. "I guess I don't...but still."

Soubi cupped Ritsuka's face so that their eyes were locked, total seriousness in his eyes, so that for once, Ritsuka didn't feel like he was being treated like a child. "Let's compromise. When you lose these ears," Soubi tugged at his cat ears and he flattened them to his head. "Then I'll pierce them."

"But Soubi! That'll be years!" Ritsuka protested.

"It will go by faster than you think," Soubi murmured, leaning forward to kiss him.

Ritsuka sighed, already used to, and already addicted to, Soubi's artful way of kissing him, his way of making him relax instantly. It was a slow and gentle kiss, the older man's tongue playing with his lightly before he withdrew completely. "Fine. But uh, Soubi, don't I have to go now? I mean I don't want to but...I have curfew..."

Soubi stroked his head and then moved off the bed, picking Ritsuka up bridle style and kissing the tip of his nose. "Yes, of course. Let us go, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka pouted. 

Soubi just smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looked away.  _I love you too Soubi. I just don't know if I should tell you._

_  
_


End file.
